peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pig's Big 78 2001
January 02 January 2001 *Charlie Gracey: Fabulous 03 January 2001 *Washboard Sam: Evil Blues 04 January 2001 *Inkspots: Thoughtless 11 January 2001 *Winifred Atwell: Jubilee Rag 16 January 2001 *Homochord Dance Orchestra: Lonesome And Blue 17 January 2001 *Scarlets: Love Doll 18 January 2001 *George Lewis & His New Orleans Music: Yaaka Hula Hickey Dula 23 January 2001 *Glowtones (with Orchestra directed by Howard Biggs): Ping Pong 24 January 2001 *Earl Bostic & His Orchestra: These Foolish Things 25 January 2001 *Billy Williams: Come Into The Garden John 30 January 2001 *City of London Police Band: The British Imperial Chimes 31 January 2001 *Walter Thompson & His Jump Cats: Blues On The Delta February 01 February 2001 *Jimmie Rogers: Anniversary Blue Yodel 06 February 2001 *Mr Horace Pack: The Bells of St Mary's 07 February 2001 *Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra: Deep Night Foxtrot 13 February 2001 *Carmen Miranda: Rebola A Bola 14 February 2001 *London Orchestra: Tabasco (Rag Waltz) 15 February 2001 *Ambrose & His Orchestra: I Only Have Eyes For You 20 February 2001 *Clarkson Rose: She's Gone Crazy 21 February 2001 *Jack Hylton's Brighter London Dance Band: Hinky Dinky Parlez Vous 22 February 2001 *German Canaries In Bremen: Untitled 27 February 2001 *Harry Woods & His New Jersey Orchestra: What A Difference A Day Makes 28 February 2001 *Harry Woods: I'm Following You (Foxtrot) March 01 March 2001 * ???? 06 March 2001 *Ambrose & His Orchestra (with Anne Shelton): Don't Get Around Much Anymore 07 March 2001 *Ambrose & His Orchestra: You And The Night And The Music 08 March 2001 *???? 13 March 2001 *Alhambra Orchestra: The Bing Boys Are Here 14 March 2001 *Jack Hylton & His Orchestra: Lazy Bones 15 March 2001 *Billy Cotton & His Band: The Moon Was Yellow (And The Night Was Young) 20 March 2001 *Gene Krupa & His Orchestra: Drummin' Man 21 March 2001 *Al Martino: Here In My Heart 22 March 2001 *Dixieland Jazz Group of NBC's Chamber Music Society of Lower Basin St with Lena Horne: The St Louis Blues 27 March 2001 *Hurlingham Club Orchestra: Riley's Cowshed 28 March 2001 *Benny Goodman & His Orchestra: Scarecrow 29 March 2001: * ???? April 03 April 2001 *Jack Hylton & His Orchestra (feat Harry Robbins on his Xylophone): Stepping Out 04 April 2001 *Roy Brown & His Mighty Mighty Men: Boogie At Midnight 05 April 2001 *Primo Scala's Accordion Band: Little Valley In The Mountains 10 April 2001 *Earl Bostic & His Orchestra: Jungle Drums (Parlophone) 11 April 2001 *Benny Carter & His Orchestra: Savoy Stampede (Columbia) 12 April 2001 *Ken Snakehips Johnston & His West Indian Orchestra (voc. Al Bowlly & The Henderson Twins): Blow Blow Thou Winter Wind (HMV) 17 April 2001 *Freddy Martin & His Orchestra (Tschaikowsky, arr. Ray Austin)]]: Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies 18 April 2001 *Jack White & His Collegians: Thanks For The Memory 19 April 2001 *Eddie Cooley & The Dimples: Priscilla 24 April 2001 *Jack Simpson's Sextet: Desert Patrol 25 April 2001 *Nat Cole Trio: It Is Better To Be By Yourself 26 April 2001 *Ambrose & His Orchestra with vocal refrain by Leslie Douglas: Moonlight Becomes You - A listener suggested that Sheila should go out on the road and play nothing but 78s. May 01 May 2001 *Al Hibbler with Duke Ellington: Don't Get Around Much Anymore 02 May 2001: *???? 03 May 2001: *??? 08 May 2001 *Rhythm Band: Lumber On 09 May 2001: *???? 10 May 2001 *Billy Cotton & His Band: Kiss Me Goodnight Sergeant Major 15 May 2001 *Harry Parry & His Radio Sextet featuring Doreen Villiers: I May Be Wrong (Parlophone) 16 May 2001 *Dixie Marimba Players: My Heart Belongs To The Girl Who Belongs To Somebody Else 17 May 2001 *Coleman Hawkins & His Orchestra: Meet Doctor Foo 22 May 2001 *Bing Crosby: Trade Winds 23 May 2001 *Earl Hines & His Orchestra: Ridin’ And Jivin’ 24 May 2001 *Leslie Sarony with Harry Hudson's Melody Men: Riding On A Camel In The Desert 29 May 2001 *Rhythm Band: Lumber On 30 May 2001 *Billy Cotton & His Band (with Vocal Chorus): Kiss Me Goodnight Sergeant Major 31 May 2001 *Fats Waller & His Rhythm: Abdullah June 05 June 2001 *Benny Goodman & His Orchestra: Tuesday At Ten 06 June 2001 *Star Syncopaters (dir Wag Alley): The Toy Drum Major 07 June 2001 *Bailey's Lucky Seven: On The Gin Gin Ginny Shore 12 June 2001 *Benny Goodman & His Orchestra: Big John Special 13 June 2001 *Dinah Shore With Orchestra: Something To Remember You By 14 June 2001 *Benny Goodman Quartet (vocals Lionel Hampton): Blues In My Flat 19 June 2001 *Star Syncopaters (dir Wag Alley): Eat More Fruit 20 June 2001 *Ambassador Club Band (directed by Eddie Gross Bart): Betty Co Ed 21 June 2001: *???? 26 June 2001 *Lonnie Donegan And His Skiffle Group: Lost John 27 June 2001 *Lionel Hampton & His Sextet: Three Quarter Boogie 28 June 2001 *??? July 03 July 2001 *Sam Lightnin Hopkins: Unsuccessful Blues (Goldstar Records) 04 July 2001 *Jimmy Yancey: Yancey Stomp 05 July 2001 *Charlie Kunz: Piano medley feat. Only You, All I Need Is You, Pennsylvania Polka 10 July 2001 *Two Gilberts: Caravan 11 July 2001 *Sam Lightnin Hopkins: Rollin' Woman Blues (Goldstar Records) 17 July 2001 *Benny Goodman & His Sextet: These Foolish Things 18 July 2001 *Tommy Dorsey and his Orchestra: Stardust 31 July 2001 *Earl Bostic and his Orchestra: Always August 07 August 2001 *Ink Spots: Am I Too Late 08 August 2001 *Lonnie Donegan And His Skiffle Group: John Henry 09 August 2001 *Lionel Hampton & His Orchestra: New Central Avenue Breakdown 14 August 2001 *Sam Lightnin Hopkins: Jailhouse Blues 15 August 2001 *Savoy Havana Band: Valencia 16 August 2001 *Artie Shaw and his Orchestra: The Glider 23 August 2001 *Artie Shaw & The Gramercy Five: 'Bésame Mucho' (7" Single at 78rpm) (Pig's "Little" Big 78) 28 August 2001 *Harry Parry and his Radio Rhythm Club Sextet: Mr Five by Five 29 August 2001 *Dinah Shore: Somebody Loves Me 30 August 2001 *Savoy Havana Band: Where Is That Girl Who Was Stolen From Me September 05 September 2001 *Count Basie & His Orchestra: High Tide (Short Kick) 06 September 2001 *Ukelele Ike: Singin' In The Rain 18 September 2001 *Gene Krupa & His Orchestra: Disc Jockey Jump 20 September 2001 *Borstal Collegians: Eleven More Months And Ten More Days (Sterno Records) October November 01 November 2001 *Al Volcale & His Crooners: Falling In Love Again 06 November 2001 *Vernon Dalhart & Charlie Wells: Golden Slippers 07 November 2001 *Three Ginx: On A Steamer Coming Over 08 November 2001 *Duncan Rose: I’m In The Jailhouse Now 13 November 2001: *Three Ginx: On A Steamer Coming Over - repeat following requests 14 November 2001 *Harry Hudson’s Melody Men: Cuckoo In The Clock 15 November 2001 *Three Ginx: On A Steamer Coming Over - played for third time 20 November 2001 *Vocaleers with Rhythm Accompaniment: I Walk Alone 29 November 2001 *Hank Williams: 'My Son Calls Another Man Daddy' December 06 December 2001 *Paul Whiteman & His Orchestra: I Miss My Swiss (My Swiss Miss Misses Me) 13 December 2001 *Benny Goodman: When You And I Were Young, Maggie 18 December 2001 *No Pig’s Big 78 – broken minidisk player at Peel Acres 19 December 2001 *No Pig’s Big 78 – broken minidisk player at Peel Acres 20 December 2001 *Hottentots: Flame of Desire